Conexiones
by Inefable
Summary: Harry hace todo tipo de conexiones hasta que llega a la conclusión de que Brian Kinney y Draco son demasiado parecidos. Y si no puede tener a Brian...


**Nota** - Responde a un reto de Halloween.  
**Reto** - Harry ve Queer as Folk y pide a Brian para su cumpleaños. Ron le regala lo más cercano que encuentra... a Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer** - HP es de JKR. QAF es de Cowlip.  
**Advertencia** - No es precisamente un crossover, pero les va a agradar más si les gusta tanto el Drarry como QAF.

**Sumario** - La mente de Harry hace todo tipo de conexiones hasta que llega a la conclusión de que Brian y Draco son demasiado parecidos. Y si no puede tener a Brian...

* * *

**[Conexiones]**

**Viñeta 1 – 100 palabras**

Nunca había tenido interés en ver QAF, pero cuando llegaron las vacaciones y la ausencia de preocupación por los exámenes y libros que gobernaban su vida como Profesor, decidió darle uso al televisor que tan abandonado tenía.

Fue así que se cruzó con el hombre que cambiaría su vida radicalmente. Por su culpa, ahora sólo pensaba en discotecas, jeeps, pulseras de caracoles…

Ya para su cumpleaños, casi dos meses después de haber visto por primera vez la Cara de Dios, Harry había terminado toda la serie (tres veces) y estaba convencido de que sólo quería una cosa para su cumpleaños.

* * *

**Viñeta 2 – 200 palabras**

A pesar de que Hermione y Harry tenían televisores, Ron nunca había logrado familiarizarse con ellos y era por esa razón que le costaba tanto conseguir el regalo que su amigo quería.

Según tenía entendido, Harry deseaba a un tal "Bryan Keeny", pero Ron no entendía por qué. Según la descripción que le había dado, ese "Dios Terrenal" era igual de imbécil que Malfoy.

¿Y si todo se trataba de un mensaje en clave? Malfoy y Harry trabajaban juntos en Hogwarts y se habían hecho amigos hacía años.

Hermione siempre le decía que sospechaba que a Malfoy le gustaba Harry… Pero no, Malfoy era un completo idiota. Harry podía conseguir a alguien mejor y se lo iba a demostrar.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era probar que Malfoy continuaba siendo una basura y para eso sólo necesitaba volcar un poco de Veritaserum en su bebida. La oportunidad perfecta sería al comienzo de la fiesta de cumpleaños, porque habría mucha gente y Malfoy estaría distraído.

Si Harry veía su verdadera naturaleza, se daría cuenta de que no valía la pena.

Si para algo servían las clases de estrategia para ser Auror, era para lograr que su amigo recuperara la cordura.

* * *

**Viñeta 3 – 300 palabras**

Malfoy se había alejado del resto para no tener que oír la bizarra historia que estaba contando Luna y Ron supo que el momento había llegado. Se acercó a Harry y le dijo que le iba a dar su regalo.

Emocionado, el cumpleañero lo siguió hacia la cocina y allí se encontró con Malfoy, que abría y cerraba alacenas frenéticamente en búsqueda de lo que seguramente eran dulces.

—Aquí está —anunció Ron e hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar al rubio.

—¿Aquí está qué? —inquirió Harry, confundido.

—Tu regalo, "Bryan Keeny".

Malfoy abandonó temporalmente su búsqueda de felicidad y se giró sobre los talones para mirarlos.

—¿Brian Kinney? ¿Dónde? —No quería sonar desesperado, pero sabía que su reacción era complemente comprensible. De hecho, si Brian Kinney era real, se estaba controlando bastante bien.

—Te dejo con tu regalo.

Ron se fue y los dejó a solas.

Harry se sorprendió al notar que Draco parecía conocer bien el nombre de Brian. Jamás se había atrevido a decirle nada sobre QAF porque creía que lo iba a tratar de idiota al ver lo mucho que le gustaba un simple personaje ficticio.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo, Potter? ¿Qué estaba diciendo sobre Brian?

Aunque se llevaban bien y eran amigos, Draco aún no se animaba a llamarlo por su nombre. Quizás alguien tendría que poner una bomba en Hogwarts el cinco de Octubre para que se diera cuenta de lo tonto que era al no decir algo tan simple.

—¿Sigues ahí, Potter? Sé que a tu pobre cerebro le cuesta procesar dos preguntas seguidas, pero esto ya es demasiado —. Draco había encontrado los bombones que tanto deseaba y se había sentado en la cabecera de la mesa a disfrutar de ellos. Molestar a Potter los hacía incluso más deliciosos.

* * *

**Viñeta 4 – 400 palabras**

Harry estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos durante un rato y cuando por fin reaccionó, masculló un:

—¿Tienes que ser tan molesto?

—Sí, tengo una personalidad difícil y burlarme de los demás me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo —respondió de inmediato Draco y tras ello, abrió los ojos en un ademán de sorpresa. Quizás sólo había bebido demasiado y por eso estaba diciendo idioteces.

Pero Harry no lo presintió así…

—¿Y por qué no te sientes bien contigo mismo? —Draco jamás hablaba sobre sus sentimientos. Sacarle esta clase de información podía llegar a ser su más grande hazaña, puesto que era igual de arduo que lograr que Brian dijera algo así.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Brian y Draco tenían varias cosas en común.

—Porque siempre finjo que nada me importa. Me da miedo salir lastimado.

La clara diferencia era que Brian estaba emborrachándose en Babylon, mientras que Draco estaba aquí, claramente influenciado por Veritaserum… o un grave daño cerebral.

Aprovechando la situación porque sabía que no se presentaría otra vez, Harry tomó asiento y percibió que Draco lucía aterrado. Sin dudas, se había percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Hmm… ¿Yo te importo? —No sabía qué lo había impulsado a hacer esa pregunta. Sólo sentía curiosidad.

Draco parecía querer morderse los labios, pero la poderosa dosis de poción lo estaba obligando a hablar.

—Claro que me importas, imbécil. Haz otra patética pregunta y te hechizaré.

¡Patética! E incluso sus gestos y manera de hablar habían sido similares en ese momento.

Sin siquiera tener que preguntar, Harry supo que los parecidos provenían incluso desde la infancia. Brian había crecido con un padre que no confiaba ni se preocupaba por él y siempre había querido probarle que podía triunfar, aun sin su ayuda.

Y Draco había crecido con un padre que esperaba todo de él y era difícil de complacer. Desde chico había aprendido a tener que seguir adelante y nunca rendirse.

Tal vez eso los hizo sentirse aislados y por eso empezaron a creer que no podían confiar en nadie más que en ellos mismos. Ese pensamiento los llevó a ser impasibles.

Draco era más calculador que Brian, pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran motivos similares para volverse tan emocionalmente cerrados.

Si Brian se hubiese dejado dominar por sus emociones, la frialdad de su padre lo habría consumido. Y de haberse permitido sufrir por cada pretensión del suyo, Draco habría enloquecido.

**

* * *

**

**Viñeta 5 – 500 palabras**

Sabía que había estado en silencio durante un rato, así que musitó:

—No tienes que tener miedo. Eres… insoportable, pero genial a tu manera.

No podía asegurar si se lo estaba diciendo a él o Brian, pero de cualquier forma, era lo mismo y realmente lo creía.

Por más que fuesen problemáticos y difíciles de tratar, siempre habría algún Justin dispuesto a lidiar con ellos.

Y Draco seguramente ya encontraría el suyo, aunque le costaría cruzarse con una persona así. Después de todo y a pesar de sus defectos, Justin era paciente y estaba dispuesto a perdonar casi todo. No había demasiadas personas que se animaran a dar segundas oportunidades.

Además, con él no había nada que temer porque sin importar quién fuese el enemigo, nunca se daba por vencido. Si hacer lo correcto lo llevaba a sacrificar todo, que así fuera porque a veces los demás eran más importantes que sus propios deseos.

De cierta forma, era muy Gryffindor. Y eso era bueno para Brian porque siendo el Slytherin que era, nada le podía servir más que tener al lado a una persona que fuese diferente, pero a la vez similar.

Justin no era como los demás tíos de Babylon porque a ellos no les importaba que Brian les pasara por arriba y maltratara. No, Justin no permitía que nadie no lo apreciara como lo merecía y si para eso tenía que ir en contra de Brian, no tenía problemas en hacerlo. De hecho, en más de una ocasión, le había ganado en su propio juego.

A pesar de que Brian tenía más experiencia y se creía el mejor, Justin era natural e intuitivo, no perdía tiempo cambiándose mil veces de camisa ni buscando el mejor corte de pelo. ¿Para qué? Justin era un Gryffindor, se guiaba por sus impulsos y salía al campo sin analizar todo demasiado porque confiaba en su talento y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Brian, con su arrogancia y soberbia, no era tan seguro. Tal vez era eso lo que lo hacía tan interesante y complejo. Por más que pareciera tener la autoestima por los cielos, era el primero en saber que no era tan fantástico como pretendía ser.

Draco era igual y lo único que necesitaba era que alguien lo entendiera y aceptara como Justin aceptaba a Brian. Y no podía ser alguien cualquiera, sino una persona que estuviese a su altura porque para estar con una serpiente no era suficiente tener voluntad, sino que había que entender que todo sería una pelea constante.

Ellos no necesitaban un alma gemela ni nada por el estilo, solamente a un rival, a alguien les mantuviera al borde del asiento, que los desafiara y enloqueciera. Tenía que ser alguien similar, pero lo suficientemente distinto como para que estar juntos no fuese aburrido.

Como Justin y Brian tenían en común el diseño, Draco necesitaba compartir alguna pasión con esa persona. Aunque pelearan, siempre podrían escapar a ese tema y recordar por qué eran tan perfectos juntos.

* * *

**Viñeta 6 – 600 palabras**

—Perdón. Estaba pensando en Brian...

—Entiendo el encanto, ¿pero eres una quinceañera? —preguntó Draco, con aire burlón—. No sé cómo te soporto. Eres tan… Gryffindor. Me recuerdas al cabrón de Justin.

Harry tragó saliva.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Irritado, Draco suspiró.

—Potter, son gemelos de personalidad separados al nacer, igual de heroicos, molestos, egoístas y… gays.

—Tú eres gay…

—Yo soy gay en un estilo Kinney. Tú eres un gay sin clase… como Justin. Además, por más que siempre hablan del bien mayor y todas esas idioteces, sólo piensan en ustedes mismos. No importa cuánto digas que tu lucha te sale del alma, todo lo haces para vengar la muerte de tus padres —. Draco se sulfuraba demasiado cuando hablaba sobre Justin… o sobre Potter. Aunque eran amigos, no lo soportaba… Potter simplemente lo enloquecía.

—No es cierto. Voldemort perjudicaba a todos. ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que soy egoísta? —Rápidamente, cualquier pensamiento relacionado con QAF se desvaneció y la ira se apoderó de Harry—. Tú dejaste entrar Mortífagos al castillo. No pensaste ni por un segundo en los demás.

—Seguramente no te quejas así cuando Brian ayuda a Stockwell y afecta a sus amigos —se defendió Draco—. Además, jamás podrías entender cómo me sentí.

—No lo viví, pero sé que estuvo mal —. Harry estaba verdaderamente exaltado. Malfoy era tan imbécil—. Lo de Brian es diferente porque él no arriesgó vidas. Además, Brian es Dios.

—Sí, es mucho mejor que el idiota de Justin y sus estúpidas playeras rojas —soltó Draco, con desagradado.

—Esas playeras son geniales. Tú eres el idiota. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

—De todo corazón, realmente no, Potter. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? —Aunque habían empezado discutiendo amigablemente, Draco ya se sentía de vuelta en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—Eres arrogante, insensible y venenoso. No te soporto.

Draco resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Quería ser sarcástico, pero la poción sólo le permitía hablar con la verdad. Furioso, le ordenó hacerse a un lado y gritó lo que realmente quería decir:

—¡Y tú eres sexy!

No, no era eso lo que quería decir.

Potter, aún con los puños apretados, levantó las cejas y los anteojos se le fueron a la punta de la nariz.

Incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado, Draco sintió que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

La poción había mentido. Él no pensaba que Potter fuera sexy.

Intentando calmarse, alzó el mentón y no se dejó dominar por el terror. Sencillamente, tomó otro dulce y lo comió, impávido.

Era inaudito, pensó Harry. Malfoy acababa de decirle que era sexy y ahora sólo estaba comiendo.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó, acercándose a la mesa—. Lo que dijiste…

—Pienso fehacientemente que el licor de estos bombones está afectando mi cordura y echo toda responsabilidad a… —leyó el envoltorio de los dulces— Wizsweets. De verdad no creo que… no… no lo creo… tú no eres… No. ¡Potter, no eres no sexy! —Veritaserum del demonio.

Harry entonces sonrió. Ver a Draco peleándose consigo mismo le recordaba mucho a Brian intentando negar que le gustaba Justin.

Y ahora que realmente prestaba atención, Draco era tan sexy como Brian… E igual de molesto e irritante. Y talentoso y sarcástico y gracioso y tierno de una manera no tierna y competitivo y Slytherin y…

—Oye, semental —soltó finalmente, antes de que su cerebro explotara por seguir haciendo conexiones—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido. Naturalmente, pero un poco aprensivo, contestó:

—Cállate.

Entonces Harry le dedicó una verdadera sonrisa, se mordió el labio inferior y susurró:

—Te prometo que éste no lo olvidarás.

* * *

_El último diálogo hace referencia al final del cuarto capítulo de la segunda temporada de la serie._

_Espero que las haya gustado. Gracias por leer :)_

_-Inefable_


End file.
